Call of Duty White Eagle
Call of Duty White Eagle (2013) Call of Duty White Eagle was developed by Infinity Ward and DICE. The game takes place in 2013 during conflicts in Szarovia, Black operations in Russia, and the Russian invasion of Europe and America. The game focuses on Detachment Phoenix. One of five international "detachments". ~Squad SSgt. Niko "Nightmare" Anders Designated Marksman / Foreign Expert SSgt. Marcus "Echo" DeVille Team Leader Sgt. Jason "King" Classified Demolitions Expert Cpl. Donnie "Zulu" Crowley Pointman, Scout Chapter 1 (When "I" is used it refers to Nightmare) At basecamp we were waiting for Kilo 2-1 to arrive with the SEAL team. Kilo 2-1 was a former Czech military Mi-24D Hind which was the Phoenixs' only attack helicopter. Me and Marcus were in the communications room getting a coffee when over the radio you heard the slurred English of the Polish pilot of Kilo 2-1 say "this is Kilo 2-1, I repeat this is Kilo 2-1, we are going down! I repeat we are going down! *Yells in Polish to Co-Pilot* The Co-Pilot who was American yells the coordinates and says that there is another missile tracking them before there is radio silence. The alarm rings out and the Team is deployed in a Little Bird into the deep Szarovian country side. The mission was to recover Kilo 2-1's crew and the SEALs. The helo was probobly shot down by the SCA ( Szarovaoj Crajowa Labercia, Eng: Szarovian National Liberation Army). This group started a full scale civil war and NATO forces where sent to south Szarovia to try to end the conflict and help the Szarovian Military take control of the largley SCA controlled north part of the country. The Little Bird touched down in a field 3 clicks south of the last reporting of Kilo 2-1. The team moved north and spoted a farm house in the distance. Nightmare using his M14 DMR looked through the scope and saw that the farm house had armed men and a UAZ in front of the house. Echo decided that Nightmare would move a little bit closer while the team moved to the back and cleared the house out. Right as the team was about to move, Nightmare said wait! We got movement! Through the scope he saw two Tangos carry a a body outside and put it in the back of the UAZ. Echo realized that must be a crew member of the helo or a SEAL. They followed the plan and took out every tango at the farm. They identified the body of a member of the SEAL team. They collected the poor bastards tag s and continued up north. Eventually they found the crash site being guarded by several SCA soldiers. The Team quickly took them out and started to search for the crew. They eventually found 2 bodies in the Hind which were SEALs, and then found the Pilot, Co-Pilot, and 2 SEALs tied to trees waiting to be interogated. They managed to rescue them and call for the Littlebird. The team moves back to the farm and by dusk they are being extracted to base, reporting that the mission is a success. Before the transmission is completed , a Mi-28 zooms by and starts to shoot at the Littlebird. The Littlebird is taking fire and as the Mi-28 is straffing by, King aims his M203 and nails the Mi-28 Havoc right on the canopy, sending it in a tailspin into the forest.If you guys want me to make another chapter or tell me some suggestions leave a comment. (I'll add photos later)